Kitty Amazing (Episode)
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for The Cat (Kitty Amazing Character). Plot Red and Blue are witness to the horrors of 'Apocalypse Meow.' Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Characters *Red *Kitty Amazing (antagonist) *Blue *Mr. Dingleberry *Chad Quandt Transcript (Red is taking the trash out. He opens the dumpster.) Cat: *Meow* Red: Hey, cat, that's my trash! Get out of there! Cat: *Meow* (Red picks up the cat) Red: Hoho what? Look at your cute cat face! You are soooooooft! What is your name? I don't even know! I'mma call you Kitty Amazing 'cause that's what you look like! (Time lapse. Red is in the apartment showing Kitty Amazing to Blue, who is wearing shades.) Blue: We are not keeping that cat. Red: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Blue: I can't even see what you're doing, you know I had eye surgery. Red: Oh, man, I feel sorry for you because this cat is sooo cute! (The background turns dark and Red's eyes are completely white.) (Demonic voice): FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS!! (The background and Red's eyes turn back to normal. Blue touches Kitty Amazing.) Blue: Ohhh, oh, yeah, it does feel soft... And strangely cold... Red: Let's take this cat for a test drive! Blue: What does that mean? Red: It means chicas love gatos! (Marches out, carrying the cat.) Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Blue: Red? Wait up! Marco! Marco? (Red is now outdoors with the cat.) Red: ¡Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños. (A lavender woman walks up to Red.) Woman: Oh, my God, that is a cute cat! Ohh, my heart is melting... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Woman: MY HEART IS MELTING! OH, MY GOD! (The woman dies.) Red: Oh, shit! (Sirens are heard, probably from an ambulance.) Blue: Red? What happened? I hear sirens! Red: You hear nothing! Green man: Hey, is she okay? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Man dies.) Orange woman: Hey, is he okay? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Woman dies. Red screams and runs) Blue: Wait. We're running towards the sirens? (Follows Red's voice.) Tour man: And if you look to your left you will see.... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (The tour man and his group dies.) Red: Oh, no, there's a parade! (He screams. Miscellaneous sounds are heard'. Red and Blue run to their apartment building. An old man then appears)'' '''Mr. Dingleberry: What have I told you about pets in the apartment? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Mr. Dingleberry, look away! (Mr. Dingleberry falls off the stairs and dies.) Blue: Huh? What's going on? Mr. Dingleberry? Red: Oh, haha, he just tossed a sack of potatoes down the steps! Those Irish love their potatoes. (A knocking sound is heard.) Chad Quandt: I just heard the sound of death and secrets in here. Is everything all right? (Red shows off Kitty Amazing in front of Chad.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Chad Quandt shrieks and dies. Somber music plays in the background as Red and Kitty Amazing look at each other) Red: You're too cute... too cute for this world. I have to destroy you! (Closes his eyes in despair.) Goodbye, Kitty Amazing... (He kisses Kitty Amazing and and puts it in front of a mirror.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (It turns to stone.) (Time lapse. Red and Blue play catch using the petrified Kitty Amazing.) Red: Go wide, asshole! (Throws Kitty Amazing to Blue.) Blue: Yeah, yeah, I'm going-- Wait, what? (Kitty Amazing breaks.) Blue: Ah, shi- -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *The jalapeños are from when red was speaking in spanish to the first girl he came in contact to. Trivia *This is Kitty Amazing's second appearance. The first was in the Cat Teaser Trailer. *Red killed Kitty Amazing the same way Perseus killed Medusa. *''"¡Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños."'' probably meant "Blue, look! Two hot girls." except he used "jalapeños" instead of "caliente". *While Red and Blue run towards the apartment, graffiti can be seen, which reads "NATURE'S NINJA -R. *Red said, "Go wide" instead of "Go long" *It was unknown if Kitty Amazing's power is deliberate or accidental. *"Apocalypse Meow", from the episode description is most likely based on "Apocalypse Now". *This is the first episode to have its music composed by Happy Tree Friends' Jerome Rossen. *Red is immune to Kitty Amazing's power.Maybe because he was the one who possessed in his hands *This is one of the favorite episodes of the creator of Dick Figures, Ed and Zack, confirmed in the Dirty Shorts interview with them. *There were 12 tourists in the tour group. *This is first time someone say word “Strange”. *This episode made it's TV premiere with the twelfth episode of Like, Share, Die. Changes Made in the Like, Share, Die version * The Dick Figures title was shown in the beginning. At the end of the episode, the credits of Like, Share, Die play instead. * The Dick Figures title shown in the beginning is not the jalapeno title from this episode, but the Longcat title from Y U So Meme?. *Kitty Amazing uses a different model due to copyright reasons. *Red's demonic voice is instead his normal voice. *The music was changed for the Kitty Amazing kill montage. * The death of the parade was cut out. *Blue's cut-off line, "Ah, shit.", was not cut off. Gallery Kitty Amazing 1.jpg Kitty Amazing 2.jpg Kitty Amazing 3.jpg Kitty Amazing 4.jpg Kitty Amazing 5.jpg Kitty Amazing 6.jpg Kitty Amazing 7.jpg Kitty Amazing 8.jpg Kitty Amazing 9.jpg Kitty Amazing 10.jpg Kitty Amazing 11.jpg Kitty Amazing 12.jpg Kitty Amazing 13.jpg Kitty Amazing 14.jpg Kitty Amazing 15.jpg Kitty Amazing 16.jpg Kitty Amazing 17.jpg Kitty Amazing 18.jpg Kitty Amazing 19.jpg Kitty Amazing 20.jpg Kitty Amazing 21.jpg Kitty Amazing 22.jpg Kitty Amazing 23.jpg Kitty Amazing 24.jpg Kitty Amazing 25.jpg Kitty Amazing 26.jpg Kitty Amazing 27.jpg Kitty Amazing 28.jpg Kitty Amazing 29.jpg Kitty Amazing 30.jpg Kitty Amazing 31.jpg Kitty Amazing 32.jpg Kitty Amazing 33.jpg Kitty Amazing 34.jpg FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS !!!.png|FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS !!!!! kittyrtrtwrgtrwg.png|red taking out the trash Dick Figures - Kitty Amazing from LSD.png|Kitty Amazing's Model from the Like, Share, Die version. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating *When Red takes Kitty Amazing out of the trash, he floats when he says, "What is your name?" *After the lavender woman dies, he jumps and floats for one second. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with the "I"s replaced with jalapenos. The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say shit but was cut off . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Episodes